


To Train A Pet

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jesse McCree, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Fingerfucking, Hunter Jesse McCree, I am shit at tagging sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: One of Hanzo's pets needs to be disciplined and learn its place. Hanzo knows exactly how to teach it.





	To Train A Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at something like this and I really enjoyed it and hope you do too.

Out of all the pets Hanzo has, this one was by far his favorite.

He was just like any other new pet: frightened at being caught, terrified at seeing just who(or what) had caught him, but covered up his fear by trying to attack him, disobeying him, and being a bit of a brat. Not that Hanzo really minded; all pets needed to be trained when in the presence of a new master. And the best way to train a pet was with treats and punishments.

Hanzo liked to think that he was a good master. He has many pets in his home, all well trained and willing to obey him. A little too willing maybe and a little too eager to please the demon prince, but Hanzo wasn't going to turn them away. If they wandered into his den, got on their knees and mewled and purred for him, Hanzo gave them treats; good behavior deserved rewards after all. If they wandered in fighting, scratching and clawing at him and causing a ruckus, Hanzo had to deliver punishments. Severity depended on how bad they were, but most of his pets fought him for show and turned into some of the most docile creatures he had.

This one was different.

This pet wanted his treats but wasn't always good enough for them. He wasn't a bad pet, not by a long shot, and Hanzo also liked to think he trained this one just as well as he trained the others. This pet just thrived on attention and punishments. Always crawling into Hanzo's lap or bed just so Hanzo would lay eyes on him, or purposely disobeying a command just to get punishment, sometime even fighting amoung the other lets just so Hanzo would have to break it up.

He could be a very obedient pet, and very willing, but he liked being the center of Hanzo's attention and enjoyed the thrill of being found doing something naughty and receiving a punishment. A feisty one. Sometimes he would do something silly that only warranted a tongue lashing or amused Hanzo to no end. And sometimes he did something that really grated Hanzo's nerves that warranted a spanking, or something worse. And sometimes he _pushed_ Hanzo to the brink.

Like today.

His pet decided that since he couldn’t have Hanzo’s attention all to himself, he’d wander into town and act all coy, attract the attention of another master. Hanzo had been trying to teach his pet to share the spotlight but the stubborn mutt refused to share, so he went off to get his attention elsewhere, knowing that Hanzo would either punish him or spoil him so that he wouldn’t wander off again.

He acted like he was the one in control, the one who pulled the strings. Hanzo had to show his pet who was the real master. His pet was spoiled, and Hanzo blamed himself for that, but he couldn't let disrespect such as this just _slide_. No, it was clear his pet was in need of more training, and Hanzo knew just how to do it.

* * *

He hated when he had to chain his pets up, but he couldn't deny that they looked lovely when bound.

Heavy silver chains crossed his pet's body, a long length of chain attached to a hoop on the black collar Hanzo put on him. The end was attached to the far wall, preventing his pet from reaching him. His arms were bound behind his back and chains looped around his thighs, keeping his legs spread. His cock bobbed freely in the air, flushed red and wet. It went untouched at the moment, his pet having worked himself up expecting playtime when he’d done nothing to deserve it.

He couldn’t have his naughty pet wander off again so the chains were necessary. And he had to be punished for disrespecting his master, but that would come a little later. Right now, his pet was staring up at him in utter submission, kneeling in front of Hanzo and begging for relief. Trying to get Hanzo to do something other than just sit in front of him with a different pet across his lap.

Hanzo wasn't falling for it this time, but Jesse was trying.  

And oh how he tried, doing everything in his power to get Hanzo to pay attention to him. The chain prevented him from getting too far, but he stretched out as far as he could to get his mouth on Hanzo. Licked and sucked at his cock, dragged his tongue up the shaft and into the slit, even tried to mash his face into Hanzo's balls and suck them into his mouth. He was making a mess of himself, all in an attempt to get Hanzo to either free him or give home relief.

Hanzo merely watched, keeping his face impassive and one hand between the legs of another pet he brought in just to teach Jesse a lesson. Occasionally he'd dip his fingers into the pet's soft hole, partially to feel the suckling heat around his fingers and partially to get a rise out of Jesse. He punished his pets individually but having someone else across his lap was torture for Jesse and they all knew it. The pet on his lap was more than happy to sit back and enjoy Hanzo’s touch, arching it’s back and rolling it’s hips into his fingers. Hanzo could see poorly hidden jealousy in Jesse’s eyes and relished in it.

"Master..." Jesse whined.

"Hmm?" He feigned interest in Jesse's pleas, keeping most of his attention on his other pet. He knew Jesse was watching them, watching the pet spreading its knees wider in its awkward position to accept Hanzo's fingers. Wiggled and cooed when Hanzo pushed his fingers deeper, fucked his pets cunt open while Jesse watched. 

And Jesse stared, mouth open and eyes pleading. Hanzo knew he wanted nothing more than to be in the one in Hanzo's lap getting fucked open. Wanted the other pets to watch  _him_ get spread open on Hanzo's large fingers. Wanted everyone else to see the way Hanzo could ruin his cunt with just his fingers. Wanted to be turned into a mess on Hanzo's lap.

But no matter how hard he tried, Hanzo wasn't going to pity him.

"Master, 'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He didn't slow his fingers, helped his pet spread it’s legs wider open and rudely fucked it on his fingers and made Jesse watch. Jesse whimpered again and shuffled forward, pressing wet kisses along Hanzo’s shaft in another attempt to get eyes back on him.

"M-M sorry...for leaving..."

"And?"

"A-And fer...lookin for another master." He pressed another wet kiss to Hanzo's glands, peering up from under lashes in as he pathetically kept mouthing at Hanzo's cock. 

"Who do you belong to?"

"You. You, I belong to you Master."

Hanzo once again pretended to consider Jesse’s words while he fingered his pet faster. And Jesse stared, unable to look away from the sight of another pet getting spread on Hanzo’s large fingers, moaning breathlessly when he pushed his fingers deeper. It made a choked sound, like it was drowning, cunt closing around the thick digit and suckling it in. Jesse could see it all happening and he fought against his bonds to get his mouth around Hanzo. He was only able to run his tongue over the crown, almost able to try and fit his mouth around it.  Almost, but not quite, and he whined in the back of his throat, high and pleading. Hanzo wanted to laugh at how desperate Jesse was getting but he held his tongue. All of this and they still hadn’t gotten to the real punishment.

“Master,” came a different whine, this one from his lap. He hummed noncommittally, stilling his fingers in his other pet and waiting for it to continue. “Please Master. I… I need to cum. I-I’ve been good, Master, just let me cum _._ I wanna-I wanna come, please let me cum. Please Master, may I cum?”

The sound Jesse made when Hanzo turned his full attention to his other pet was truly broken, damn near a shaky sob. His mouth worked on overdrive, desperate noises bubbling out as he was ignored, Hanzo fully interested in his other pet. His _good_ pet. Unlike Jesse, this pet could get all the treats it wanted.

”Sweet pet,” he cooed, rubbing its chin affectionately. “Of course you can.” He locked eyes with Jesse, running his tongue over the shell of his pet’s ear. “All good pets get to cum.”

Hanzo laughed, sitting back on his throne and forcing Jesse’s mouth off his cock. His pet had devolved into whining, high pitched and breathless. It fucked itself on his fingers, chasing an orgasm that was just in reach. Jesse watched, watched the pet panting, whispering “thank yous” and praises to Hanzo, rocking insistently on thick fingers. Jealous as Jesse was, he just couldn’t stop watching someone else getting fucked this way. This was his punishment and he had accepted it.

His pet shuddered and came, making a mess of itself. It’s hips jerk back, body shuddering, mouth dropping open, and Hanzo is sure it doesn’t even realize its still coming, muscles clenched like a vice around Hanzo’s fingers. He shushes it when it whines, soothes it down from its orgasm until it relaxes against him and slumps down, content to laze in Hanzo’s lap. “There you go,” he murmurs. “Isn’t that much better? Yes, very good pet. So very good.”

”I-I can be good!” Jesse pleaded, once again trying to draw attention to himself. “I’m sorry! I’ll never run off, I swear. I’ll be good. P-please anything...I’ll do anything...please! F-fuck-I’ll be good Master I swear. I swear it, I swear I’ll do anything to prove it. I can be good too.”

Well, maybe he suffered enough.

”Do you promise to never go looking for other masters?”

”I promise.”

Hanzo hummed like he was considering it but his mind had already been made up. “Then I’ll relent.” He set his pet on his throne and kneeled down to attend to Jesse.

Jesse heaved a sigh that quickly turned to a whimper when Hanzo ran one large finger over Jesse’s swollen cock. He reeked of arousal, so overpowering that it made Hanzo dizzy. The tip was already leaking, beads of pre-cum oozing out of the slit and coating Jesse’s cock. He ran his tongue over the crown, dipping into the silt to milk more pearly liquid out of the engorged cock. Jesse bucked his hips, groaning when Hanzo pulled away.

”Please,” he sobbed. “Please...I’m sorry...should’nt’ve...just so...so...f-fuck.”

”Patience Jesse.” He spread Jesse’s legs a touch further and took Jesse into his mouth, sinking down and easily engulfing the whole length. Jesse howled, bucking his hips without abandon. He babbled endlessly, rocking his hips into Hanzo’s mouth. 

“F-fuck...th--that...f-fuck...feels so good... I-I can’t...shit. M-Master. It feels-it feels so fucking good...Please don’t stop...please...I can be good. Please.”

Hanzo toyed with him, sinking halfway down Jesse’s cock and held it steady as he pulled back to lap at the head, swallowing at the head of his cock. Jesse seemed to forget himself, trying to force his cock deeper into Hanzo’s mouth despite the grip Hanzo had on it. Hanzo let it slide, taking Jesse's cock to the hilt and letting his tongue sweep over the head and dip into his slit. Jesse howled, cock pulsing in Hanzo's mouth.

"Th-thank you Master, thank you! F-Fuck!" 

Hanzo could feel how wound up Jesse was and knew it wouldn't take much to get him to cum. He slipped his tongue down Jesse's shaft and curled it around his balls, wrapping both of them in the long appendage. With his free hand, he slipped his fingers up to Jesse's hole, lightly dipping his fingers into the soft clench and running them over the rim. His hole twitched with every brush of Hanzo's fingers, Jesse unsure of whether to push back onto the fingers or push forward into Hanzo's mouth.

Just when Jesse was at the brink of orgasm, just when he heard Jesse's breathing quicken in an all too familiar way, he squeezed the base of his cock harshly and pulled off before the first few drops of cum could leak out. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up, smirking down at Jesse.

“No!” It looked like Jesse was going to cry. His face went from eager excitement to utter despair, his cheeks once flushed with excitement now flushed in embarrassment or humiliation, Hanzo didn’t care which. ”N-No! Wait! Please! Don’t go away, please!” His cock pulsed erratically, gone from a deep red to a painful looking purple. He kept bucking his hips and thrashing but he couldn't escape. "Master wait! I'm so-so close...please come back!"

Hanzo ignored him, standing up and scooping up his happily dozing pet. _That_ had been the punishment all along. Not pleasuring another pet in front of Jesse nor chaining him up like a dog. No, that was all added torture leading up to it, but not what Jesse deserved. Jesse had worked himself up and expected Hanzo to pity him and take care of him; now he'd suffer through the night chained up and aroused.

As he got to the door, he turned to look over his shoulder at Jesse, who stared back with teary eyes. The perfect imitation of a kicked puppy, but Hanzo still had no sympathy for him.

”What did I tell you before Jesse? Only good pets get to cum.”

He shut the door, chuckling at Jesse’s tortured wails from the other side. 

If this wouldn't teach his pet, he didn't know what would.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a series out of this exploring all the “pets” Hanzo has.
> 
> Btw, I left Hanzo’s other pet (the one in his lap) ambiguous by calling it “it” or “other pet”, but you can imagine it as whoever you want.


End file.
